Is This What You Want?
by caitymacmanus
Summary: Connor's friends with benifits doesn't want their relationship status to change and he is going to give her what she wants. Very Mature for a very good reason. Connor/OC M for language and adult situations. One-shot


**Is This What You Want?**

"No, this was not how this was supposed to go." I muttered as I tore down the stairs. I was dressed only in a bra and my favorite blue jeans. I heard him running down the stairs after me.

"Stop! Wait!" His voice was shaking.

Connor MacManus tore out of my bedroom, in only boxers.

"No, Conn. We both knew. We both agreed that this wasn't how this was supposed to go." I said desperately. Connor gently grabbed my arm once they reached the bottom of the stairs. He spun me towards him. I could tell all he wanted to do was pull me close and hug me, but that would only hurt this situation.

"Babe, listen. Tis not dat big o' a deal. Jus come back ta bed."

"Whose bed, Connor?" He gave me a confused look.

"Yers. O' course."

"Exactly. My bed and that's how it's going to stay." He rolled his blue eyes towards the ceiling and licked his lips.

"Ya're overreactin."

"I am not overreacting,Connor! This is not what we agreed to, now where is my shirt?" I became increasingly aware of the fact that I was only in a bra. Not that I was embarrassed or anything. I mean, it's just Conn and he had seen me with less… many… _many_ times before. But the chilly Boston night was seeping through the walls and taunting me. I began searching my living room.

"I don't know I lost track o' how da clothes were fallin off once ya stuck yer hand down me trousers and grabbed me coc- " I shot a glare at him.

"Don't be spiteful."

"'M not bein spiteful. 'M jus-"

"Just what? Being ridiculous? When this began you and I agreed-"

"No strings attach'. No emotions. Yeah, I rememba."

I looked around the large living room and found nothing so I walked into the kitchen. I walked over to the island.

"Then why did you-"

"Wat? Wat did I do?"

"We weren't just going to have sex up there Connor we were…"

"We were about ta wat?" He walked up behind me, placing his hands on my hips. His thumbs gently caressed my exposed skin. He kissed my neck. I tried to pull away but he wrapped his strong arms around my waist like a cage. "Ya want me ta fuck ya? Is dat what dis is? Cuz I can."

"No you can't… not with…emotions involved." I whisper and his lips ghosted over my neck. He licked behind my ear and I shivered. He nibbled on my ear.

"Wanna bet?"

He turned me around and his lips caught mine roughly. He pushed me back into the island, the granite tops digging into my back. I gasped and his tongue took control over my mouth. His hands roughly grabbed my body, gripped my hips so tight I knew there would be bruises. His pressed his hips into mine and grinded.

My arms, on their own accord, wrapped around him, my hands tangling in his hair and I yanked hard.

_He growled._

"Is dis what ya want?" He roughly snapped his hips against mine. "_¿Quieres que te folle?_" (1) His lips found my neck and he bit down. I gasped again and moaned, he knew that the foreign languages were big a turn on for me. He had a battle plan. His tongue smoothed over my skin.

His hands trailed up my body and grasped my breast, messaging it hard. He twisted my nipple through my bra and I arched my back up. I cried out in pain and pleasure.

I gripped his shoulders tightly, and ran my hands down his chest, his muscles rippling at my touch. I grabbed his boxers pulling him closer, and wrapping my body around his.

His lips found mine again hard. He nipped at my bottom lip.

"Fuck, I want you so bad." I whispered. He pushed his cock against me sliding one of his legs in between me and rubbing himself against my most sensitive spot. I immediately grinded into his leg. It felt so good.

My heat was getting friction enough to make me moan but it just wasn't _enough_.

He tore my bra off with a rip and latched on. My hand pushed him closer as he bit down on my nipple, twisting the other one in his hand. My hips moved faster against his leg.

"Oh God, Connor." He ripped his mouth away from me and his teeth tugged at my earlobe.

"Beg fer me." He stopped moving his leg and pinned my hips against the island, so I was unable to move. I ran my hands over his body.

"Conn… Don't make me-"

"Fuckin beg fer me. _Beg_. Tell me how much ya want me inside ya. How much ya want me ta make ya cum." I tried to move my hips, my core getting hotter at his words.

"Why are you so fucking sexy?"

"Fer ya." He leaned back and smirked. His were narrowed almost evilly. They glowed almost deadly. Lust and heat clouded them.

I grabbed him and pulled him closer. I took his bottom lip between my teeth and yanked.

He groaned out. I released his lip and he yanked my hair hard, exposing my neck. His lips ghosted over my neck, but didn't touch.

His fingers trailed over my hips and down the front of my jeans. He cupped me and rubbed hard.

"Fuck yes,Conn!" I pushed into him as hard as I could and he stopped.

"_Beg._"

"Please…. Please Connor touch me. Kiss me."

"Dat's better." He unbuttoned my jeans and dipped his hand in. His fingers moved to the end of my folds and moved up to my clit. He pushed hard and I jumped.

"Inside. Please, your fingers," My mind was clouded and I couldn't even think. All I could do was feel. He pushed two fingers in me and curled them around my walls.

His lips found my neck and I began rocking my hips into his hand. He pulled my jeans down so he could fit better, my skin hitting the cold walls of the island. He pushed up into me and pulled out. He began moving in and out fast and his thumb worked over my clit, rubbing in a circle hard. I could feel my body just moving with his hand.

All I could hear was my gasps and pleas, my heart beat and Connor's husky voice in my ear, telling me dirty thoughts in English and the other languages he knew.

"Now. _Now,_ I need you, now. Connor inside me."

He sucked on my neck hard.

"Wat's da magic word?"

"Connor!" I whined and begged.

"_Mmn_ good, but not correct."

"_Please._" He ripped his boxers off and tore off my jeans and panties. He pushed me up on the counter. I gripped his hair and tugged his face up to mine. Our lips fought against each other.

He entered me fast and hard.

"Oh God, Conn."

"_Cazzo_!" he whispered.

He pulled out and slammed back in. He moved in and out setting a steady pace but thrusting hard. My ass was moving off the counter with each thrust. I wrapped my legs around his hips bringing him even deeper inside me.

"Fuck, ye're so damn tight." He sped up. Moving faster and faster. His hips slapped against mine and I leaned my head back and arched my back.

At this angle he was hitting the right spot every time. My body was shaking and I looked up, so was the chandelier. I rested my hands behind me as Connor moved hard and fast. I moved my hips as much as I could into his.

"OH God Conn…. ConnI think I'm gonna-" He grabbed my hips bringing them slightly off the counter and I screamed out. I screamed his name. He sucked my nipple into his mouth and kept thrusting while I came down around him. I nearly collapsed, but he picked me up, still inside me and moved me to the kitchen table. The movement was torturous against my sensitive walls.

He stepped on the chair and rested us both on the top of the hardwood table. He sat up on his knees and brought my hips to his and moved again, thrusting. I curled my body up. My hands yanked at my hair, desperate for something to hold onto.

I shoved my hips hard against his as my cries filled the house. Connor was cussing in several languages and it vibrated off the walls and back to me only turning me on more.

He pulled me up sitting on him and pushed my body up and down on him. Riding him. I moved my hips fast and faster as he thrusted hard up into me.

With every thrust I yelled louder. We moved together, my hands grabbing his hair tight and I crushed his lips against mine.

"Fuck… Fuck, I'm gonna-"

Connor snapped his hips harder as we both came, yelling and sweaty.

We collapsed back on the table. As we laid there on the wooded table, Connor chuckled.

"Yer shirt is under da bed, by da way."

He looked over at me, his blue eyes glowing and amused. My breathing was slowing down. I shook my head and laughed.

There was a knock at the door. Connor, shocked, looked up. He sighed and hopped off the table. It wobbled.

"Shite… looks like we broke da table." He carefully helped me down and sure enough one of the legs was cracked. Connor looked proudly at the table.

"Man. This table cost me over 2,000 bucks!" He shrugged as he pulled on his boxers.

"I'll buy ya a new one... until we break dat one too." He winked. "Stay 'ere." He walked around the corner and went to open the front door.

I could hear him cough uncomfortable.

"Oh.. Hey… Pru, Diana… erm.. and Nita." Diana, Prudence and Anita were my roommates. I bit my lip.

"We was wondering if you two were going to be done soon. We want to eat dinner and we don't want to see a live action porno while we're doing it."

* * *

**A/N: I had a friend ask me to write a rough sex one-shot for Connor and this is what I came up with. Goes along with other one-shots-ish but you don't have to read them. I know it's a bit shorter than my other one-shots but Oh, well. I hope you like it! Review to let me know if you loves it or hated it!**

**Again Languages translations come from Google Translations so... yeah they might suck.**

(1) _You want me to fuck you?_- Spanish

(2) _Fuck_- Italian


End file.
